


The Back Room

by KedakaiOkami



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami
Summary: Kai is a six-year-old boy who doesn't like being the boring business meeting his family has dragged him to, but he finds a potential friend in a five-year-old Ray brought into the restaurant by a babysitter.Written ages ago and formerly on the festering cesspool known as FFN
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Back Room

Kai sighed quietly as he looked out the limo window. They’d just arrived at some fancy restaurant which meant his father and grandfather were attending some boring meeting. The babysitter had cancelled at the last minute leaving them no time to find another and so they’d brought Kai along with them, but he had to be quiet.

Upon entry they were informed that the restaurant had a children’s play room and Kai perked up at hearing this. His father seemed keen on the idea, but his grandfather didn’t want him playing with lower class brats to teach him bad habits and so Kai had to sit with the two businessmen and be bored.

Kai watched as people came and went, ignoring the grownups at the same table as him. A lady entered the restaurant tugging a small boy behind her by the wrist and demanding to speak to Chef Kon. The boy was about Kai’s age and had black hair tied back in a ponytail.

The chef came out to speak to the woman and she proceeded to make a scene, shouting something about an opened bean bag.

“I maked snow!” the little boy chirped brightly.

Kai grinned a little to himself as he remembered opening a bean bag last week. His grandfather had been furious about it but his father hadn’t minded that much. His father had always been more patient. Kai wondered if he was bored now because of being bad like that, a punishment for making such a mess.

Chef Kon had said sorry to the woman and suggested she take the boy to the park but the woman wouldn’t listen, telling him to find someone else because she couldn’t stand the little monster and she quit. She then marched out the restaurant, leaving the boy behind.

Kai noticed that people around the room thought differently about this. Some found it funny and some didn’t know what to do. His grandfather was angry and spoke about people not controlling their kids.

A waitress took the boy to another room and Chef Kon returned to the kitchen.

Kai slumped down in his chair and began kicking the table in boredom until his grandfather gave in and let him go to the children’s play room.

When he was taken through, Kai saw that it was the room that waitress had taken the other boy to because he was in there, sitting at a small table with crayons and a book.

There was a little blond-haired boy and another boy with black hair sitting in a corner playing with cars and making sound effects for them noisily. The dark haired one then crashed his car into the foot of a brown haired girl who’d been brushing the hair of a doll she was holding, but she abandoned that to chase the boy around the room, shouting at him. Another boy, brown-haired, sat in a different corner, by himself, playing with a computer.

Kai walked over to the table and sat down across from the other boy without a word. For a moment he watched the others in the room. The girl had caught the boy who’d annoyed her and was shaking him. The kid at the computer hadn’t reacted to anything in the room. The blond kid was watching the girl beat up the boy and laughing. Kai looked at the boy in front of him to find a pair of cat-like eyes staring at him. Kai grinned a little in amusement, because he liked cats, and the gesture was returned by the other boy. “I’m Kai,” he told the cat-eyed boy.

“I’m Ray,” the boy responded, then pushed the crayons forward so that Kai could use them more easily if he wanted to. There was a second colouring book on the table and so Kai picked it up, flipping through it for an uncoloured picture. Finding one of a cat he stopped on that page and began to colour it in.

The pair chatted while they coloured and Kai learned that Ray was younger than him by almost a year being just five. He also found that Ray tended to pronounce some of his ‘k’ words as ‘g’ words because of some language confusion. Kai had thought that Chef Kon was Ray’s dad but he learned that the man was actually his uncle. Kai asked about the lady who’d brought Ray in and Ray pulled a face and said he didn’t like her. She was supposed to look after him while his uncle worked, but all she did was speak on the phone and tell him to get lost when he only wanted her to play with him. Kai told Ray that he thought she was horrible too and Ray seemed to cheer up again.

The children were gradually collected by their parents until Kai and Ray were the only ones left. Meetings always went on for ages so Kai knew why his father wasn’t back yet and he also knew Ray would be there until closing time. It was late when Kai’s father came to collect him and as he was leaving Kai looked back and waved to Ray, receiving a sleepy one in return as Ray moved over to some soft mats to sleep.

Kai looked up at his father, “Can we come here again?” Kai asked.

“Make a friend?” his father asked in return.

“Uh-huh,” Kai confirmed.

“We’ll see,” his father answered before they left the building and joined his grandfather in the limo. Kai watched the building disappear from view out the window before settling back in his seat again. His father and grandfather were discussing boring details about the meeting and Kai tuned them out as he wondered if he’d be back to see his new friend again and hoping he would.


End file.
